The Galadhrim Marchwarden's of North Lórien (Haldir & Reader)
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: Haldir and yourself are head marchwardens of the Galadhrim. Posted at a lonely mallorn tree near the borders of Lothlórien; the borders have been quiet for several days. As your practice on targets down on the ground your husband, Haldir prepares a special surprise for you in your hearth.


Inhaling deeply, your fingertips glide across the fletching of your arrow. With a certain elegance that only your elf-kind have, you open your eyes as you raise your bow and draw back the bow string. Slowly you begin to exhale as you release the arrow from your fingers, "Perfect," you whisper with a smile. You had always been an exceptional archer but every time that you hit your target perfectly, you felt a divine feeling as you savoured the victory of the moment. Suddenly you hear the light sound of breathy chuckle accompanied with the soft footfalls of shoes…elvish shoes. Swiftly you draw another arrow, notch it and draw the string back as you turn on your heels; the tip of your arrow but an inch from his face as you let out and annoyed sigh, "What are you doing here?" He chuckles with his hands up in surrender, "Only to watch the finest archer in Lórien at work." He smiles at you teasingly, "I hardly think that worth killing me for." You roll your eyes at him as you put the arrow back into your quiver and sling the bow on your back to cross your arms, "You are incorrigible." He too crosses his arms mockingly as he chuckles at your annoyed tone, "Do you not wish me here?" He says giving you a obviously forced saddened look, "I never said that!" You bark back, "I only wish that you refrain from attempting to sneak up on me like that! I could have shot you, you know?" Dropping his arms he walks up to you at a sauntering pace, "Aye, but you didn't." He stops just before you, looking deep into your eyes, "Do you no longer love me, my dear?" He looks at you honestly concerned which hurt you deeply, "Of course I love you! What kind of a question is that?" Taking one step you hold his cheek in your hand, whispering, "My love. My Haldir."

Haldir smiles at you gleefully before wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you deeply, eventually pulling away he whispers back," I love you, my dear." You smile at him lovingly, grabbing his hand with your own and squeezing it slightly, "As do I, my love." Turning to face the tree next to you, you place your quiver and bow propped them agin the trunk before walking back into his arms as he wrapped them around you once more; hugging him tight in your own. You talk into his neck, "have you come to fetch me and bring me home?" He nods as he mumbles back, "If my lady wishes," you feel him smile at his chivalrous words against your neck. Shaking your head at him, you lean back slightly to face him, "Such a tease, Haldir. The Galadhrim would be at a loss of words if they saw you this way," you retort smugly. Haldir drops his arms from your hips as he begins to look around with a frightened look upon his face along with severe sarcasm. You cross your arms and huff loudly at the sight of him, "Such mockery! Would you really treat your wife in such a manner?" You tease back. Haldir strides up to you whispering as he maintains the facade, "No, my dear. You are quite right! We must leave at once! It is no longer safe for us out here," he continues to tease as he runs to put your quiver and bow on his back, proceeding to scoop you up in his arms. "We must run to our home-flet! To safety!" You roll your eyes and just laugh at your lover acting as a child, "You are mad, my dear." He nods his head as he runs, "Aye, you are right about that, my love," he says as you share a sweet smile. "Although I appreciate the ride, I fail to see why you need to carry me," he gives you a coy smile, "anything to make my beautiful wife smile." You decide to give him what he seems to crave at the moment; kissing him passionately with a smile before you begin to laugh boisterously as he carries you. The two of you arrive at your home after a few more heated kisses as you try to arouse and tease him in a way that he could not resist. He begins to walk up the spiraling staircase whilst carrying you all the way to the tree top where you lived. Haldir and yourself lived on the outskirts of Lothlórien, in the ruins of Eregion in a lone Mallorn tree from Lothlórien planted in purpose to house the marchwarden so that he could be close to both the border of their lands and the heart of Lothlórien where the Lord and Lady dwelled.

You look up happily to see the top of the tree and your hearth as Haldir takes the last step you see the dimmed lights inside, you look at him confused, "Haldir, did I forget to douse the flames this morning?" He smiles at you clearly up to something, he replies, "No, you did not, my love." He grins at you once more, "What did you do Haldir?" You question as he smiles at you mischievously, "You will see, my love." Rolling your eyes you sigh, "Fine then! Have it your way!" Crossing your arms as you turn away from him and huff in frustration. Haldir shakes his head at you as he puts you down gently pointing into the bedroom, reluctantly you look up and become speechless upon the sight.

Haldir had decorated the entire bedroom with large beautiful fallen leaves from your tree, the bed lay draped with the finest linens as well as many wild flowers strewn across the bed, the lanterns setting the mood for the romance that burned between the two of you. You turned to him still in shock, "Oh Haldir!" He steps toward you and kisses you passionately, wrapping you in his arms lovingly, tenderly gliding his hands over your generous curves, "For you, my love. It's all for you." You smile at him with love, "Thank you." He smiles quickly then turns to place your quiver and bow on a table before holding you in his arms, giving you another heated kiss before he bends down to pick you up by your thighs to carry you to the bed that you both shared. Haldir laid you down gently as he kissed your lips, then your neck as he goes down he begins to slide your tunic off. Ripping it slightly he immediately begins to worship your breasts licking, sucking and growling into them as you lay there moaning in pleasure, "Oh Haldir." Licking his lips lustfully he grins at you as he begins to remove your bottoms hungrily, you giggle at his enthusiasm.

At last you are fully exposed to him, his heated gaze seeming to warm your skin along with them. He goes to kiss your breasts again as you put your hands up to his chest to stop him, grinning at his confusion you push him off of the bed standing before you. You reach up to unbutton his tunic with an agonizingly slow pace whilst licking your lips just to torment him. Dropping his tunic to the floor you begin to kiss his chest, leaving small suction marks upon his skin. Haldir closes his eyes in pleasure as soft moans escape his lips; proud of your work you begin to untie the tops of his pants slowly moving the rest of the way. You slide your fingers into his waistband and begin to slowly pull them, purposely brushing your hand against his length, making him shudder has you bring the pants to his ankles. Snapping out of his euphoric trance he quickly steps out of his pants and pins his naked form flush against yours, claiming your mouth with pure lust as he moans into your mouth feeling his throbbing length against the heated apex of your thighs. Haldir slides his arms underneath your shoulders propping you up at his desired angle all while kissing you passionately. Responding by raising your legs and wrapping them around his waist and pulling him closer with a sudden squeeze of your thighs.

You hold his flustered face in your hands and whisper to him, "I love you, Haldir." He smiles back sighing, "I love you, my dearest." Without further warning he thrusts himself inside of you causing you to both groan in exhilaration; slowly and deeply thrusting into you as you begin to kiss him again. You lean up to playfully lick his neck to entice him to pick up the pace, you move your lips to suck lightly on his earlobe, the sensations too much for him as he begins to thrust faster and harder, his gorgeous flaxen hair tickling your chest as he moves. Your arms caressing his back as his forehead falls into the nook of your neck, resting there, he begins to kiss and suck on the skin around his lips. His thrusts bring you closer and closer the edge, finding yourself needing more of him you begin to rock your hips against his bringing your orgasms suddenly as you both exclaim your release at the same.

Haldir collapses onto you exhausted as he pants on your neck, you begin to play his long beautiful golden hair, both of you trying to catch your breath. Lifting his head he looks you sweetly in to eye, "I love you," you meet his eyes and share a loving smile as you reply, "I love you too." He props himself upon his arms as he begins to slowly slide out of you, your body gripping him reluctantly as his length leaves you. Haldir turns on his side, pulling you to face him, enveloping you in his warm embrace once more, "sleep my love, in my loving and protecting embrace." You kiss him sweetly as you nod, snuggling into his chest as you did every night. Your eyes begin to drift heavily as you feel your lover, your husband, your Haldir stroking your hair. Staring at the fading light of the lanterns as you both fall asleep blissfully.


End file.
